The tragic story of Rogue
by Full Range Zabat
Summary: Discover the tragic story of Rogue, full of pain and suffering.


**The tragic story of Rogue**

Anna Marie, is the only girl where exists two son, maybe for this Anna Marie was so target by the boys of the house.

When Anna Marie was 5 years her father molested her by first time. He said that those things were healthy and she should have to learm sooner or later.

Rouge felt much pain and crying a lot, but the father was more excited when see face horror of pain and fear, each time that felt the little heart beating stronger, he progressed more and more, each scream, each tear that falls from her eyes.

Always after sex, she bledding a lot, sometimes she lost so much blood that she did not even get out the bed.

After a long time her mother discovery everthing about her father and decided away from home, because she had no courage to face her husband or to protect its own and only daughter, but the destination was relentless with her, after 3 days she was found dead in a pit, nude and mutilated. She was kidnapped, raped and mutilated. Her body was found with a wound in the vagina, that had been opened with a kitchen knife, her uterus was out of body.

The father of Rouge made her see the body of her mother in this state,

-Anna Marie this lesson is for you never forgot.. See, SEE TO YOUR MOTHER, because this woman got what reservated to her. She left because she wanted, probably the damned that killed her just wanted to give a fuck, but your moher had to be fought until the end?

Because of this Rouge that I teach to you that your body is the most valuable thing you have, with it you can have almost anything you want. No one will love you really, no one make you happy, you're nothing but a piece of meat for men, learn it once and for all.

During the talk of her father, Rouge looked him in eyes, deep inside trying to understand all the words that any girl under 10 years may not understand, but Rouge learn, she erased from your mind happy moments. She not speak unless necessary.

As the father abused every day and this was its initiative effective approach to the daughter, Her mind realized that her father would only close it when they have sex, and Rouge ended addicted to sex with 10 years, every day and nigth she waiting the moment of orgasm, it was their only source of pleasure. Gradually she learned to masturbate herself, she did it all night, and meet the need of having a mother or a father that good night every night to her.

One day her father led the two brothers to look at sex between the two. Both were very excited and even risked an entry in your vagina.

Rouge liked a dick penetrating her now were two dick at once, they had to do a lot of force to gain entry, she felt much pain, as if they were tearing from the inside, but held firm and did not cry or complain of pain.

The two brothers groaning of intense pleasure when they advanced until they feel a thing: the labia Rouge break, her clitoris is cut, the beginning the two are scared, they stop for a moment, but they were still very excited to stop, and that hole was still tight so inviting that they continued. They realized that blood was even better, well lubricated. In the end they spread the joy in her body that has not moved more.

-Rouge!! Are you okay? Said one the brothers

-We have to take her to a hospital, it seems to faint, I think she lost much blood.

-NO! If we take that we realized that we hurt, she probably will tell them. Let's leave she on the street. The fate and destiny decided what to do with her. Said the father.

Two days later Rouge was found in dump by a girl who went there at random, Rouge was already dying and the principle of seizure, she was taken to hospital.

She was full of infection not only in the vagina because now the bacteria had spread through the body, but after weeks in hospital she improved, but lost his memory could not remember what happened.

The girl who saved her feel much compassion for the case of Rouge and decided to adopt her.

So what followed was the woman who adopted the Rouge said it was her Aunt Rouge and lived there till he joined the X-men. Rouge never recovered her memory before being found, which made it a happy person, so she can start her life over from scratch.

THE END


End file.
